


Med Section Afternoon

by Leo_Eichberg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo_Eichberg/pseuds/Leo_Eichberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's got to spend his time in bed as long as he's recovering from his injury. There isn't much to do apart from dweling on the past and waiting for a certain visitor ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Med Section Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, y'all ... this is my very first post on here. I hope you enjoy and maybe take the time to comment to help me improve!
> 
> I know I am little late on this fandom ... but if it works out with this first try I got more to tell!

_Finn--_ the hologram said. Its flashing blue shine threw shadows on the walls of the dimmed room. The hologram displayed a young, slender woman as a tiny figurine who in the moment of recording was kneeling as to be properly tracked.  
_\--Finn, this is goodbye. I am off to go find Luke, it’s time. His robot really is dragging me._  
She smiled.  
_The others too, of course. They all can’t wait for me to go fly off on this mission. The General, the Admiral, all of them, your … friend Poe. The one whose jacket you own. He’s really-really looking forward to Luke coming back. Well, huh, I guess he is one of those who took the highest efforts in getting him to return._  
I’m told you won’t wake up anytime soon … you know I have a long breath, I am a patient person …  
Half smile.  
_… I would have waited for you. I wanted to, I want to. But I can’t._  
She sighed.  
_Let them all celebrate you when you wake up. You’re a hero for them. And for me of course. You changed my life. You saved my life. Wake up soon. Get well soon. I got to go now, but I’ll come back! Take care --_  
_Then, as it seemed something special had struck her mind, she suddenly beamed and even as a hologram Finn could see her eyes glistening with excitement._  
_Finn, the Force shall be with y--_  
And that was all. The figurine disappeared, the light blue shine broke off. Finn tugged the hologram device away under his duvet before it would restart itself once more.  
The room lit up bright as the med droid figured he was finally done with re-watching Rey’s farewell to him. Finn nodded to the droid and thanked it. It beeped and booped a little, then came back close to his bedside where it would wait for anything that was going to happen. Fairly, there wasn’t anything to come. Finn leaned back into his cushion, looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

\---

It was the med droid who awoke him from his slight slumber. Finn was absolutely not fluent in most of the droid’s binary whistles. But „visitor” was one of the sound combinations that would forever be stuck in his memory when someday he was dismissed from this freaking rehabilitation section.  
The droid’s announcement meant that someone must have registered themselves at the entrance to the Medical Unit. Someone was coming to see him and Finn felt as if he did quite certainly know who it was going to be. Or at least he knew exactly by whom he wanted to be visited right now. Or anytime else.  
He lifted himself from his back, sat up and folded his hands over the blanket. A smile ran over his face as he realized how his heart started pumping noticeably. The steps that he had heard coming closer on the floor stopped at the door to the room that was occupied solely by Finn. The door remained open all the time since Finn had managed to explain to the med droid that being locked in all alone in his bed wasn’t what he felt would help him recover.  
For him the open door and the incoming noises of the Med Unit did play their part in not ruining his illusion that deserted stormtrooper FN-2187 wasn’t just all by himself in the plain wide galaxy. The noise – along with the face - that right now entered the room of course played an even bigger part.  
„Finn?”, whispered Poe Dameron whilst gently knocking at the door frame, „You awake, Buddy?” – „Sure!”, Finn replied with a croaky voice. He hadn’t really said anything out loud that day. His only company was a droid.  
„Good timing then.” Poe came in with that one very peculiar impression on his face that reliably made Finn’s heart pump even wilder: the lower half of Poe’s face, his lips especially, looked tensioned as if on the inside he had to fight himself to not just burst out smiling; the upper half whatsoever, namely the spot right between his brows displayed two tiny, yet very sincere wrinkles while his eyes were most thoroughly scanning all over Finn’s appearance to make sure he was alright.  
„You alright?”, he said to really make sure.  
„I am--”, said Finn, „--now.” – „Just now?” It seemed Poe had not found any trace to keep up with his worries about Finn’s constitution and his smile took over more and more, „Why now? What just happened?”  
„Eh?” Poe’s smile had Finn smile in return. „You came visit me.” - „I do that every day.” – „And every day it is my day’s highlight.”  
„Oh my.”, said Poe, „Great. Now I’m blushing.” He actually was and the smile radiating from his face got even worse.  
„It really is boring in here!”, said Finn.  
„Still, I’m going to pretend your compliment applies specifically to me. Not just to anyone that comes by to distract you.” – „Yeah, go pretend.” Finn shook his head. „Man, you know by know that you're my most favorite visitor!”  
„Wow, now you’re going overboard. But that’s what I'm here for, I guess.” Poe pointed at the bedside. „May I?” – „Sure!” Finn eagerly moved his legs a little to give Poe more room to sit. His limps were still terribly feeblish, he had lost quite some muscle tissue while he had lain in coma. Poe gratefully took a seat but sprung up again right away.  
„Wait--“, he said, his one hand going for his behind, the other lifting Finn’s blanket.  
„Oh, right!”, Finn exclaimed even before Poe had reached for the edgy thing that he had sat onto. It lit up as soon as Poe held it in his hands and Finn went on explaining: „I’m sorry, I forgot.”  
„Rey’s?”, Poe said watching her little image kneel down to be recorded by R2-D2.  
„Who else? It’s the only one I got.” – „Luckily I didn’t break it.” – „C’mon, as if you had such destructive butt.” Finn grinned.  
„Oh, it’s quite a good butt.”, said Poe handing Finn the little holo projector so he could put it somewhere on the other side of his bed, „So I was told.” – „It is, it is. I know! I’m lucky to check it out every time you walk away. That’s the only perk of you leaving me behind.” – „I’m not leaving you behind.”  
Poe sat down next to Finn again, sighed, and then as if gravitation had just got a hold of him let all of his upper body sink to the bed. Finn looked down to the man suddenly lying next to him and lay back too.  
„Long day?”, he asked Poe.  
„Oh, yes!”  
Finn crawled closer to Poe, put the arm around his shoulder and clung to him.  
„Thanks.”, Poe said and closed his eyes. Finn had to listen closely to understand him mumble: „Do you miss her? Rey?” – „In a way. Yes.” – „In what way?” – „That’s tough to explain.” Finn closed his eyes too and tried to remember how he came along the filthy junk scavenger on Jakku who would in the outcome of their adventure play such an important role in the latest events of the galaxy.  
„Well. You see, you two are the first free humans I met since … like forever. Since I can remember. I had just lost the first one of you two already in quite an ugly incident. Poe, that was you: Drowned in sand. I was stranded in this desert and you were dead.” – „I wasn’t dead.”, said Poe, grabbed Finn’s hand and led it to his lips to plant a little kiss on it.  
„That I know now.” With eyes still closed they both knew the other was smiling sadly. „But I didn’t know back then. Out of nothing I stumbled across Rey. And she knew what to do. She came up with something and I’m still impressed with that.” – „I see.”  
„We were somehow … intertwined? Two beings with no real past. Me wanting to go, her wanting to stay. Now she is gone. And I am about to stay.” – „Oh, the irony.”  
„Not to say that your fate and mine aren’t intertwined as well.” – „Yeah, that’s the most awesome part of the story.”, said Poe and Finn could sense that his lover was puckering his lips in expectation of a kiss.  
„You can’t fall asleep here.”, Finn told him shortly before their lips touched.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native in the English language - if there is any mistakes or things that just don't sound right, let me know! Just let me know anything you got to say at all! I honestly am courious on your oppinions!
> 
> I would as well be super thankfull if anyone could help me with this tags! (I don't actually feel as if I tagged 100% correctly ...)


End file.
